A Curse to Love
by Pinkcott123
Summary: 5 best friends who each have 2 curses. One of which put every boy they meet closer to Death and the other which is unique per girl yet its purpose is still the same. The girls avoid every boy they see so no one will have to suffer. So what happens when 5 certain boys come into their lives? Ikari, Contest, Poke, Oldrival, ocxoc Extended summary inside(And both sucks!).


**Now a pokemon story! XD I don't own it, but if I did I would have changed it to the manga version of the story!**

* * *

Summary: 5 best friends who are practically sisters each have a unique curse which makes them unable to love or be loved. A second curse is placed on them that causes every boy who come into their lives face a harsh life with Death knocking on their very door. The girls avoid every boy they see so no one will have to suffer. That's their way of life and their destiny. So what happens when 5 certain boys come into their lives? Ikari, Contest, Poke, Oldrival, ocxoc

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A little introduction**

* * *

Resistance was futile.

It was useless to defy her 'duty'. Her body does what it's commanded without hesitation and without her consent. She can't refuse; she has to obey. She was a puppet to all especially to her sisters who dressed her up like a doll.

No one ever saw her tears. She had to be strong and stand up for herself, so that people can't push her around easily. It was easy, but there's still 1 thing she can't forget.

She's a caged bird trapped in her own body.

* * *

Every day was a new day to her. New people, new lessons, new events, new everything.

And she hates it.

She hates forgetting the people who were called themselves her friends, but she just can't remember anything. Everything that she did today would be gone by tomorrow and everything she does that day would be gone by the next day. She can't do anything about it. All she can do is go along with everyone, pretending she knew them. She never truly bonded with anyone she met. In the end they'll just be forgotten by her, just like the others.

Everything would be forgotten by tomorrow.

* * *

These things called emotions are useless to her.

She doesn't need the fluffy feeling called happiness or the painful thing called sadness or anger or anything. She can't even feel it. She only needs numbers and calculations that is trying to figure out why people react in a certain way to a certain event. Her smiles, her frowns, her reactions are all fake. She based it on the actions of others, the ones with actual feelings.

Yet, it was no use to her. Was she supposed to cry when her poochyena died? If a boy confess, how was she supposed to reject him? How is she supposed to feel when people hated her for being so heartless?

How can she love when she can't even feel it?

* * *

Her days were numbered ever since she was born.

One day she's fine and the next she's in an ambulance on her way to the hospital. Someone is always by her side in case anything happens. You can never expect when she'll just pass out. She always has to carry a pill case around her neck everywhere.

But she doesn't mind the troubles. Instead she continued with her life and smile like she was never sick in the first place. She became like the other people in school. She was popular, but she was also a blur, a shadow to the people around her. No one would notice her if she was gone. That was what she wanted.

No one would miss her if she disappeared.

* * *

The first word she heard was 'monster."

Adults avoided her. The elders pitied her. Children laughed at her. Her family seemed only question was answer lied in the mirror everyone tries so hard to keep her away from. Once she looked into it she found out the truth.

She was truly a monster.

Even she had to agree. So she hid herself under a mask. It's the only thing that gives her power. All she needs to do is wear it and she is no longer the weak, shy girl she is. No one could see what she look like.

And no one could call her a monster.

* * *

**What do you think of the intro to A Curse to Love? Not bad huh? :D I have another story in the making, but I'm a bit confused on something so yeah. Read and review please!**


End file.
